


Just This Once

by Sparky_Sugar_Sparrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cuckolding, Demeaning Lanuage, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, I Guess There Is Plot, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insults, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Small Penis, Small Penis Humilation, Smut, seriously smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Sugar_Sparrow/pseuds/Sparky_Sugar_Sparrow
Summary: Harry and Ginny have formed an almost perfect relationship at the start of their sixth year. He is every bit the gentleman that she had hoped he would be; kind, considerate, caring and thoughtful. There was only one, small problem between them.She didn't realise until she bumped into Dean Thomas, her ex,  just how big that problem could eventually be.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 34





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story that I had a loose idea for and decided to do a one-shot of it. It's smutty and trashy and not really a serious story. Just a bit of fun.
> 
> Enjoy, if that's your kind of thing!

“Hey Harry!”

“Hey Gin.”

Ginny happily sat down next to Harry on a comfortable lounge in the Gryffindor common room with a small, satisfied sigh. She had just entered through the portrait of the Fat Lady and looked a little tired, though content, as she sat down.

“How goes the essay?”

Harry looked down at his half-completed transfiguration essay and frowned at it. Now that he was starting his sixth year, the difficult of their schoolwork had tripled and he was already struggling to keep up.

“I’ll probably never get this done. How about you? How was your study group?”

“Oh it was fantastic,” Ginny smiled, “really did a lot tonight.”

“That’s good.”

Harry leaned over to give his girlfriend a kiss, however she backed away with a playful smile.

“I really should brush my teeth Harry,” Ginny laughed, “let me go and freshen up and then maybe… we can have a little fun later? If you get your essay done…”

“Well now I’m motivated,” Harry smirked slightly as Ginny winked at him and departed for the girls’ dormitories.

Ginny returned twenty minutes later, clearly having had a shower as her long red hair was still quite damp. She wasn’t dressed for bed however, which was surprising given the lateness of the hour, and instead she was wearing a simple black skirt with a red tank-top that had a rather low neckline. Harry was immediately distracted from his essay as he looked up and saw his beautiful girlfriend looking extremely sexy, causing his (admittedly rather small) member to stand at full mast, even though it was hardly noticeable through his trousers.

“Done yet?” Ginny asked with a wink as she sat down next to him once again and placed her hand down on his thigh, tantalisingly close to his groin. He groaned softly at the contact as he subconsciously thrust upwards in a needy motion.

“I still have one more paragraph,” Harry said regretfully, his voice laced with need.

“Well…” Ginny began with a coy smile, “I’m extremely wet… and not just from the shower. How about I go and wait for you in the Room of Requirement?”

“Fuck Gin,” Harry moaned softly as his hand absently found his cock and gave it a quick rub through his trousers, “that sounds amazing right now…”

“Well, you better finish your essay then,” Ginny winked as she lightly ran her finger down his groin, causing him to shudder gently, “then you can come and get me…”

She skipped off playfully with her short skirt swishing in the air as she moved, which revealed a hint of her bright red, lacy knickers to the room at large. It drew the attention of more than a few boys on her way through the common room and someone even let out a wolf-whistle in her direction, but she just laughed and waved them off. Harry chuckled along; he knew that she was one of the most desirable girls in the school and he felt extremely fortunate that Ginny had chosen him to be with. Even if there were other boys who clearly wanted her, he knew that Ginny had eyes for him alone and was entirely confident in the fact that Ginny belonged to him entirely. He trusted her completely. Besides, she was the only duelist in the school who could actually rival his own experience so he had no reason to worry about her in the slightest, and he pitied anyone who attempted to touch her without her consent.

“Ah I love that girl,” Harry said softly to himself with satisfaction as he resumed his essay, hoping to get it done quickly so that he could go and join her.

______________________

Ginny happily bound up towards the Room of Requirement, knowing that she still technically had twenty minutes before curfew began and was still allowed in the corridors for now. She really hoped that Harry would finish his essay in time (or at least make use of his invisibility cloak), as she desperately wanted to give him some action, for some admittedly rather complicated reasons.

It had been over the summer break that Ginny had gotten together with Harry properly. After their misadventures within the ministry, and the loss of Sirius, Harry had all but disappeared back into the muggle world, however thankfully, Dumbledore had been convinced by the others that it was an absolutely ridiculous notion to leave a fifteen year old alone in an abusive household when attempting to deal with grief and the loss of a loved one, especially his only remaining family, Sirius Black. Dumbledore had spoken with Ginny’s mother, and Harry had ended up spending the entirity of the summer at the Burrow, which had been music to Ginny’s ears when she had found out.

They had always felt an attraction to each other and they both knew it, even though Ginny’s had originally been simple idolisation due to Harry’s fame and mysterious aura. After she had gotten to know him better, she had found that behind the enigma was a kind, sweet and caring boy; everything a girl could want as a boyfriend. She had fallen madly in love with him over the years, and spending an entire summer together in her family home had been a dream come true. He was funny during meal times and was adored by her family, he was courteous and polite around the house and thoughtful with his actions; he was the perfect gentlemen towards her in every way and she had only fallen for him even further during his stay with her family. She had spent a wonderful night sitting with him in front of the fireplace, forgetting all about her family (who had suspiciously made themselves scarce for once) and they had shared a soft, tender kiss in front of the warm, comforting flames. Her heart had melted as if it were one of the very logs and she held that memory within her heart fondly; it still made her giddy to think about, despite everything that happened since.

It had been when she had excitedly snuck Harry up to her bedroom in the middle of the night that she had found his first, and perhaps only, flaw; after an evening of arousing foreplay and teasing she had decided to give him everything he could ever want under the sheets of her childhood bed.

“Are you sure about this Gin?” Harry asked in a whisper as he rested on his knees between Ginny’s legs, his fully erect member hovering barely an inch above her bare entrance.

“Do it Harry,” Ginny had whispered back in a voice that was heavy with arousal and need, “I’ve been waiting for this moment for years… take me…”

She had masturbated countless times in the past over the thought of her first time, as any teenager was prone to do. Luckily she had magic to aid her, which meant that she could pleasure herself with all kinds of transfigured toys and objects. She had always known that nothing would compare to the feeling of having the real Harry inside her, however, and as she was positively dripping wet as she lay naked with her legs spread wide for him, waiting for his welcome entry into the most private of places. She’d been taking the contraceptive potion ever since Harry had arrived, since she had been hoping that if she was lucky (or if he was lucky), he would find himself sliding himself inside of her slick entrance for the very first time during the summer. She was grateful for silencing charms; every night leading up to this one she had spent fucking herself into the mattress with a thick, transfigured toy, screaming Harry’s name as she moaned and groaned like the ghoul in the attic.

“Okay…”

Ginny drew a sharp breath as she felt the wet and firm head of his cock lining up with her needy entrance.

“I’m going in Gin…”

“Do it Harry, go inside…”

He leaned forward and pressed the tip inside, causing Ginny to sigh softly in pleasure.

“It’s okay, Harry,” she said encouragingly, “I’m not delicate… you can go in more…”

Ginny felt a little more enter her, until she felt his balls pressing right up against the rear hole between her cheeks.

“Fuck Gin… it’s in all the way… I’m all the way inside you…” 

“Oh.”

“Gin you feel so good…”

“I’m glad…”

Ginny wasn’t quite sure what to think, but it wasn’t like it was an ‘unpleasant’ feeling or anything. It was quite nice and it was definitely turning her on to have Harry inside her like this, feeling his balls pressing gently against her arse as he thrust back and forth in short, shallow motions. She was content enough with the motions as she lay with her legs wrapped around Harry, gently massaging his back while he moaned and thrust in and out of her extraordinarily wet hole. He did slip out once or twice, but he was quick to fix the issue and put (what felt like just the tip) back inside her immediately.

“You like that Gin?”

“Yeah… yeah it’s good… can you go a little harder…?”

“You want me to fuck you hard, Gin?”

“Oh yes, Harry, I really do…”

“Okay…”

Harry began to ram himself in and out of Ginny as hard as he could, which was actually quite pleasurable. She would likely have bruising between her thighs later as he pistoned in and out of her with an almost violent intensity, but the stronger sensation was enough to cause her to slip a hand down between her legs and massage her clit in firm, circular motions, thinking that if Harry kept this up, she might even be able to c-

“Arghhhhh…”

She blinked repeatedly as she felt a warm fluid gushing into her, filling her insides while Harry groaned and moaned in blissful pleasure. Harry stopped thrusting entirely as he tried to push himself inside her as far as possible, though he physically couldn’t push his thighs any further into Ginny’s than they already were.

“Fuck Gin, I’m coming… I’m coming…”

“Yeah…”

She wasn’t entirely sure what to think, or what she was supposed to even do, so she simply just lay there like a statue as Harry pumped as much of his seed inside her as he could physically muster.

“Thank you Ginny, that was amazing…”

“Yeah… glad you liked it.”

Harry slipped himself out of Ginny with ease and rolled out from between her legs, laying down beside her and wrapping his arm around her waist; his wet, sticky and slowly softening cock resting in-between her arse cheeks as he shifted her onto her side and began to snuggle her from behind. Ginny simply lay on her side and let his large load of come slowly seep out of her used hole and onto the sheets, still feeling slightly confused, a little disappointed and incredibly horny.

“I should get back before anyone notices I’m gone,” Harry whispered after a few minutes had gone by.

“Yeah… I guess.”

He leaned down to gently place soft kisses down Ginny’s neck.

“Thanks for that… it was wonderful.”

“No problem.”

“I hope you liked it…?”

“It was great, Harry,” she lied, feeling guilty even as she said it.

So their first time hadn’t been overly amazing in terms of the actual sex, since Ginny had been forced to grab a toy and utilise a few fingers to finish herself off after Harry had left, however it had still been a pleasant enough experience overall. It wasn’t like the sex had been ‘bad’ or anything; perhaps her years of anxious anticipation had simply set a standard that was too high, too unachievable for anyone to meet, even the Chosen One.

She eventually settled herself into her new sex life with Harry and tried to stop overthinking things. He got better at lasting a little longer the more they fucked, and she sometimes even managed to rub herself to completion while they fucked, skillfully using her fingers on herself while praying that Harry didn’t shoot his load until she was done. She had even sucked Harry off a few times; it was actually quite an easy task, despite what the other girls had told her. She had been a little concerned since everyone had warned her that it could feel like you were choking or couldn’t breathe, but when she tried it, she found it was more akin to sucking on a lollipop. She quickly learned that if she simply sucked firmly on his cock for a few minutes (minutes being rather generous), he would always come, groaning and moaning as though he were being possessed. He fit quite comfortably fit within her mouth and he seemed to absolutely love it, so she sucked him reasonably often. 

To his credit, he did attempt to return the favour regularly and it wasn’t uncommon for them to sneak away into the fields, or behind the back shed, for Ginny to raise her leg up on an old fallen log, lift her skirt, move her knickers to the side and give Harry a nice long taste. Harry would happily spend a good twenty or thirty minutes licking greedily at her slit or sucking on her clit until she would orgasm with a shudder and sometimes even leak a little of her own clear fluid onto his eagerly awaiting tongue.

So while their sex life was not earth-shattering by any means, it was still enjoyable and functional, at least.

As to why Ginny was so desperate to get Harry up to the Room of Requirement, well, that was the cause of the heart-wrench guilt that Ginny felt after every ‘study group’ that she had. It had all started by pure chance, as she had been walking back to common room after her first day back to Hogwarts. She had been casually walking along, thinking about nothing more than whether she would get away with masturbating in the girls’ dormitory when suddenly-

“Ow!”

“Ah!”

Without looking, she had walked straight into a tall boy and nearly knocked herself out on his surprisingly firm chin.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry!”

Ginny, with stars in her eyes, looked up to see that the boy was nothing other than Dean Thomas; one of Harry’s dorm-mates, and her own previous short-lived boyfriend (though she had never gone any further than a little kissing and groping).

“Oh, Dean. No don’t apologise, it was my fault. Wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Oh it’s you, Ginny. Hey.”

“Hey.”

The two looked at each other slightly awkwardly; their previous fling had ended a little… uncomfortably. The two were not suitable for a relationship together by any means, and Ginny had realised during that time that her heart truly belonged to Harry. Dean had actually been reasonably understanding, all things considered, she supposed.

“How is it, being back?” Dean asked, searching for a topic.

“Yeah it’s good, nice to be back in the swing of things.”

“Yeah.”

“...”

“You and Harry looked like you’re getting on very well,” Dean said airily, “at the feast I almost thought you two were gonna’ bang on the table.”

“Yeah we’re doing well,” Ginny laughed, “why, jealous?”

She poked out her tongue in a teasing manner to indicate that she wasn’t actually being serious, attempting to break up some of the tension with a bit of banter, as she was prone to do.

“The school’s most beautiful girl being spread out on the Gryffindor table? Be the tastiest thing that table has ever held.”

Ginny laughed, “Dean, stop that, I have a boyfriend now, you know.”

“I’m just joking,” Dean chuckled, “although not about the school’s most beautiful girl. Look at you. An absolute diamond.”

“Aw, thanks Dean,” Ginny said as she flicked her long, red hair back slightly, “look you’re a very handsome boy yourself, it was just-”

“I wasn’t Harry,” he finished for her.

“Well, yeah,” Ginny said with a smile, “he’s just… he’s the one for me.”

“I get it, and I’m really happy for you Ginny, honestly,” he said with sincerity in his voice.

“You’re sweet,” she sighed, “I’m glad that-that we can talk like this? Without it being awkward.”

“Yeah, I miss having you as a friend,” Dean admitted.

“You’re a great guy Dean,” Ginny said comfortingly, “and I’m not just saying that. If things were different, well, it might have been you on that table during the feast,” she said with playful banter, laughing.

Dean raised an eyebrow, which caused Ginny to backtrack slightly. What was she thinking?

“Oh, I didn’t mean- It was just a-”

“It’s alright,” Dean laughed, “we’re friends, right? Friends joke around.”

“It’s what they do best,” Ginny smiled, “well, aside from talk about crushes, sneak alcohol into each others rooms and talk rubbish about quidditch teams.”

“I mean, by that standard, we should be best friends by now,” Dean commented with a smirk.

“Who says we aren’t?” Ginny pointed out playfully, “I didn’t. The position is still open for applications.”

“Well in that case, as part of my interview, I was planning on going over some revision from last year. Start of the year, you know, I want to refresh what I learned last year. You might find it useful since you’re just about to start that stuff, if you’d like to join me? You’d be going into your classes very well prepared.”

“I don’t know if Harry would appreciate me having private study dates with my ex,” Ginny laughed.

“Your best friend,” Dean corrected.

“Prospective,” she countered, “I haven’t said you got the job yet.”

“A fair point,” Dean reasoned, “but it would honestly be really beneficial to you. I have notes on the entirety of the year that you’re about to start. Think of how nice it would be to know what your first transfiguration project will be ahead of time? You could avoid McGonagall’s wrath entirely.”

Okay, so she had to admit that was a very good point and more than enough to sway Ginny entirely.

“Alright, I’ll come, but we have to keep it under the radar,” Ginny said with a sigh, “I know were not doing anything wrong, but I just don’t want Harry to worry. Things are going really well between us right now, you know? I don’t want to risk ruining that.”

“Yeah that makes sense,” Dean nodded, “no point making a big drama of things, then have to explain it, and everyone getting in a fuss about it when it was genuinely nothing.”

“Exactly.”

To her credit, for the first study session Ginny did actually study. Dean was an excellent resource and she learned more in that one session with him than she felt like she had for the entirety of the previous year.

It wasn’t until the second session that things got a little more… immoral. Could she really be blamed though? It wasn’t her fault that Dean had a fabulous body he was showing off in their secret rendezvous within the Room of Requirement. It was just-

“It’s really hot in here,” Dean said as he took off his shirt, “I hope you don’t mind. Nothing you haven’t seen before, I suppose.”

“I guess you’re right there,” Ginny said with a shrug. She had seen him shirtless before after all and she didn’t mind watching his firm biceps flex slightly as he moved, and watching his chiseled stomach that ended in the perfect ‘V’ at his hips towards his low slung trousers that had the hint of a rather large bulg-

She shook her head and returned to her studies.

“If you want to get more comfortable feel free,” Dean suggested, “we’re gonna be in here for awhile.”

Ginny shrugged again, knowing that he had a point. She wasn’t going to go crazy, so she just simply took her outer robes off until she was sitting in her tank-top that she wore under her school robes and her grey school skirt. She knew it showed off some cleavage but, she had never been one to be shy about her body and Dean had seen more than a little cleavage in the past when she had let him cop a feel of her behind the quidditch stands in the previous year.

They continued to study for awhile, until Ginny couldn’t help but notice across from her that Dean had a painfully obvious erection, that was not being impeded in any manner by his loose cotton trousers he had worn. Her mouth went dry as she realised just how long the thing must be, and she could see his trousers struggling to avoid bursting apart at the seams. How had she never noticed before? She supposed that it was only now she had some experience with Harry that she had anything to compare it to. Or perhaps, her more innocent mind last year hadn’t really thought about that kind of thing as much.

“Bit excited are you?” Ginny couldn’t help but comment with a smirk as she nodded towards his groin.

“Beautiful girl in front of me,” Dean said unabashedly, “with the best body in Hogwarts. I reckon’ the best body in all of Europe.”

“How would you know?” Ginny laughed, “you’ve never really seen it fully.”

“A fair point,” Dean bowed his head slightly, “surely as your number one fan I should make sure that I’m not spreading misinformation, right?”

Perhaps it was the sweltering heat in the Room of Requirement (why exactly was it so hot?) or the raging hormones in her body (that damn potion, her nerves were a mess) or the simple dissatisfaction she had felt lately from her sex with Harry (she was still constantly horny) but whatever the reason, she felt the sudden urge and decided to lift her top, flashing Dean her perky breasts that rested within her red, lacy bra.

“Damn girl,” Dean said in appreciation, “I forgot just how amazing they are.”

“They’re not that big,” Ginny laughed as she lowered her shirt, feeling a little giddy with excitement.

“It’s not about size,” Dean said with a shake of his head, “they’re soft, warm, perky and tender…”

“Sure you aren’t just describing your chicken from dinner?” Ginny teased.

“Maybe,” Dean laughed, “I’d have to have another feel to really make sure I was right…”

Ginny knew in the back of her mind that she was crossing a very distinct line, however she was having so much fun just messing around with a friend, and she was almost blinded by lust and excitement.

“If you PROMISE not to tell Harry,” Ginny said hesitantly, “I’ll give you one quick feel. For old times sakes, purely. Just one quick one.”

“Of course.”

Naturally, a ‘quick feel’ turned into a gentle, passionate caress of her breasts that left her panting and longing for more. When Dean started to use his firm hands to start exploring the rest of her body, Ginny was lost to lust entirely and captured his lips with her own while he wandered, sealing the deal and committing to her sinful deed.The tall, dark-skinned, athletic boy claimed his victory over her, and even the room knew it; it suddenly began to change itself into a romantic setting with a cosy fireplace and a large king-sized bed which Dean and Ginny immediately found themselves laying upon, undressing.

“This is such a bad idea-” Ginny began to say, yet as soon as she had lowered her knickers, Dean had reached over and slipped two long fingers straight inside her soaking wet folds, which cut off every possible thought within her brain.

“Oh…!”

Ginny gave in and lay back while Dean pleasured her, fingering her rather roughly with his two fingers while rubbing his own exposed length at the same time. She closed her eyes and relaxed in pleasure, laying back with her legs spread wide and moaning gently, until she felt Dean moving around on the bed and then suddenly, something thick and firm was poking and prodding at her entrance.

“Wait-”

She looked up quickly as she realised that Dean had moved himself into position above her, and was currently lowering his very large tip into her dripping entrance.

“Wait, Dean, stop-”

She gasped and stopped talking as the head of Dean’s cock penetrated her insides, stretching her widely in a way that she hadn’t felt since her first time using a toy.

“Oh fuck… oh fuck… no, wait… Dean we can’t- I can’t do this-”

“Come on Gin,” Dean whispered into her ear in a husky voice as he continued to slowly enter her, bit by bit, “I’m already inside. It’s too late… just let this happen, have some fun, and we’ll forget all about it okay? Just one quick fuck, no-one will know…”

“Dean, no we can’t-”

Dean slid more of his length down into her and she cried out, unconsciously throwing her arms around him as she clung onto him. Her heart and mind was racing, yet her body was not cooperating with her at all as she couldn’t but feel her body respond with need to Dean’s slow movement.

“No Dean, please…”

“It’s okay Gin,” Dean whispered softly, “just let me fuck you.”

“Dean no…”

“It’s alright Gin…”

Dean stopped talking (and listening) as he lowered the rest of his length down inside her, making her cry out loudly at the large invasion that felt as though it was penetrating straight into her womb. She could feel his firm, thick balls pressing up against her arse cheeks and she moaned despite herself in pleasure at the sensation. He felt so unlike Harry; it was almost painful, yet, it was the feeling that she had been desperately seeking for weeks; the feeling of complete fullness.

“Yes that’s it,” Dean smirked with satisfaction, “you know you like this dick… pretty big, right?”

“It is,” Ginny gasped honestly, “so fucking big. I can feel it so deep…”

“I’ve seen Harry in the showers,” Dean teased, “no wonder you’re still so tight…”

“Don’t talk about him please,” Ginny moaned, “not while you’re inside me…”

“Isn’t that half the fun, though?” Dean chuckled softly.

“That I’m cheating on my boyfriend?” Ginny groaned as Dean began to thrust a little faster, “there’s nothing fun about it…”

“Come on, Gin. I know you, you’re adventurous… you’re not one to be tied down…”

She hated the fact that he was right; she was adventurous and she craved excitement, yet this? This was too much to be excited over.

Wasn’t it?

Dean continued to work his thick member in and out of her at a steady pace while she mewled and moaned in pure ecstasy. Unlike Harry, who tended to rapidly thrust with reckless abandon until he came, Dean took things slow and steady, gradually building up his intensity and speed with each thrust, which was sending Ginny absolutely crazy within her mind.

“Such a good pussy,” Dean moaned, “if I had known you were this easy to get inside… well, we might still be together…”

“Stop it, Dean, please…” Ginny moaned, even though her hips were still rising to meet his movements even as she said it.

“You’re loving it, aren’t you?” Dean smirked, “cheating on Harry? Being a little slut on the side?”

“God Dean, stop it,” Ginny begged with rising intensity, even as she latched her legs around him and encouraged him with her body to fuck her a little harder and faster. He smirked at her with a knowing look, and he began to suddenly slam his long length home within her folds, causing her to cry out loudly.

“Yeah… I should have known you were the type,” Dean laughed while watching Ginny’s face closely, “getting off on this. Let me guess; Harry’s not great in bed, so you thought you’d spread your legs for your ex?”

“No…” Ginny whispered softly as she gripped him tightly between her legs with a heavy need, “it wasn’t like that…”

“So you’re just being a slut in general then?” Dean chuckled, “that’s probably even worse. Ginny the whore, spreading her legs for anyone…”

“Dean please stop,” Ginny begged, “please stop or… or…”

“Or what, little slut?”

“... or I’m gonna come!”

Ginny let out a loud cry as her body trembled and shook like an earthquake had hit her; Dean never once slowed down however as he rammed his cock in and out of her puffy, swollen lower lips that felt so tight around both his tip and his base as he plundered her depths with deep, determined strokes.

“Fuck…”

Knowing that Ginny was currently having what looked like the biggest orgasm of her life (it felt like it anyway, from the way her lower lips were gripping his cock) was the final straw for Dean and he grunted loudly as he shot his entire load deep within Ginny’s womb. He pushed his thick, straining cock in as far as he could, with his balls resting gently in-between Ginny’s soft, pasty arse cheeks, and let strand after strand of ropy, white semen flood Ginny’s insides with satisfied grunts and groans as he did so. He stayed inside her for a moment as she rode out her extended orgasm, smirking slightly at his clearly impeccable performance.

“Damn girl,” Dean eventually said with a laugh as he withdrew his spent and softening cock from her soaking wet hole, “I didn’t know you were so kinky.”

“Me either,” Ginny admitted in slight shock as she lay on her bed, wondering what on earth had just happened to her body (and her brain). He had come so deep inside her that she wasn’t even leaking any of his warm semen yet, it was just sitting inside her, unlike Harry’s which tended to immediately spill out everywhere.

The room provided a few soft towels and refreshers for the pair out of nowhere, and Ginny began to dab between her legs with a wet cloth, slowly coming to terms with what had just happened.

“Oh god…”

The guilt began to set in and Ginny’s heart sank. What had she done?

“Don’t stress,” Dean said warmly, “I won’t tell anyone. I promise. Just between us.”

“Oh god what have I-”

“Seriously Ginny,” Dean said firmly, “do not stress, okay? This was just a bit of fun, let’s just leave it at that. Our little secret.”

“T-thanks…”

She felt so awful as she cleaned up that as soon as she had finished wiping herself off and redressed, she had simply offered a quick, awkward farewell to Dean without meeting his eye and rushed back to the common room to shower, brush her teeth and drown her guilt under the fine mist of the far too hot water, for far too long, until her skin was all wrinkled and tender.

With a heavy heart, she had approached Harry in the common room with the intent of taking him aside and confessing to everything, however as she sat down next to him, he had excitedly placed his hand on her thigh and given her a soft, tender kiss on the lips. How could she possibly break it to him that he was kissing the lips that Dean had claimed not even an hour ago? She was reluctant and hesitant as Harry tried to slip his tongue inside her mouth, and Harry had pulled back with concern. She knew she couldn’t admit to what had happened now, not after he had just…

She didn’t really know why she agreed to it, but after half an hour in the common room with an increasingly horny Harry, she eventually found herself in the empty corridor in the dark, under the invisibility cloak, letting Harry slip himself in and out of her still wet (and rather sensitive) folds. Thankfully the dark covered the truth; in the daylight he would have surely noticed that her lower lips were puffy, red and swollen, however Harry simply thrust his (now noticeably smaller) cock within her little hole until he came inside her, after no more than a few minutes. Unfortunately, he didn’t come like Dean had; so deep inside her that her body held it in place, and his come ended up leaking out all over the floor while Ginny had simply stood rather awkwardly with her legs parted in a half-squat, letting the come dribble out onto the floor with a steady, and rather embarrassing, dripping sound.

Poor Filch.

“Thanks Ginny, I… I love you,” Harry admitted in the dark as he hugged her.

Well shit. How was she supposed to say anything now? It would have to wait until tomorrow.

Tomorrow turned into the next day, and then the day after that.

Eventually, Dean had casually invited her to another study session and she declined for several days, wracked with guilt as she was. Unfortunately, Harry’s libido meant that she was constantly having sex with him, and constantly being denied the fulfillment that she now needed in order to orgasm properly. Harry was loving it; Ginny always seemed to be in the mood for him, yet she was only placating him out of guilt, and giving the boy everything that he wanted. Their relationship could very well end as soon as she told him; part of Ginny realised that if she kept fucking Harry, sucking him, and giving him everything he needed, he may not kick her to the curb when he found out that she had let Dean stick his large cock inside her. Admittedly ‘let’ was a strong word, but, she knew that she could have grabbed her wand and cursed him if she really wanted to. She felt disgusted with herself, but, his demeaning words and actions had turned her on far more than she would have expected. She would normally send a bat-bogey hex straight at anyone who spoke to her like Dean had, but, something about his forceful nature in bed and the overwhelming feeling of shame had caused strange feelings to flicker between her legs with need.

Almost a week later, she had eventually agreed to meet him again. Purely to ensure that he knew it was a one time thing, of course, and that she never should have done it.

About five minutes after she had begun her speech, she had found herself on her back on the bed in the Room of Requirement with her legs flung wide, taking Dean’s cock inside her as deep as it could physically fit.

“Fuck, that’s my good little girl, you know where you belong… right here, taking my dick all the way inside you…”

In any other circumstances, Ginny would have decked Dean in the mouth, or at least mocked him back. She was loathe to admit however that he knew how to excite her, and she felt her heart-rate rising as he slipped himself in and out of her with long, deep strokes and gentle, almost comforting, whispers in her ear.

“You’re just my little slut now, Gin,” he whispered as he pounded away between her legs, “say it for me… say it…”

“No…”

“Say it Gin,” Dean insisted, as he reached down with a finger and to Ginny’s surprise, spread her arse cheeks apart and began to massage her little rear hole.

“I’m not a slut,” Ginny said insistently, trying not to gasp in pleasure at the strange sensation of having both of her holes stimulated at once.

“You’re not just any slut, no,” Dean agreed, “you’re my slut. Say it Ginny…”

His finger began to lightly press on her tight rear hole and Ginny bit her lip, before caving to his demands in a defeated voice.

“I’m your slut,” she whispered, “just your little slut to be used…”

“That’s what I want to hear,” he said fondly as he pressed the tip of his finger through her rear entrance and began to hammer his cock home within her absolutely sopping pussy.

She shuddered in pleasure and felt the pressure rising within her as his firm cock slipped in and out freely, drawing her body towards its ultimate release once again. As Dean grunted, and with a final soft moan began to flood her insides with his large load, she experienced her second true orgasm on his cock. Something about the knowledge that he was filling her inner chambers with his seed, knowing that Harry was waiting for her back in the common room, caused her to shiver with excitement and she couldn’t help but feel herself coming on his thick cock; her lower lips gripping tightly onto his member as she all but milked it for every drop that she could.

“This is the last time,” she whispered into Dean’s ear as the boy let himself sink down fully into her with a satisfied sigh.

“If that’s what you want, Gin,” Dean said sadly.

“It is.”

“Alright, well if that’s truly the case…”

He began to thrust again inside her and to her great surprise, she felt his softening cock start to harden as he slipped it back and forth.

“I’m still inside you,” Dean teased with a smile, “so… just one more then.”

Ginny sighed reluctantly.

“Fine,” she said, “one last one, okay? Then we’re done.”

“Of course.”

That had been six weeks ago, and she had fucked Dean almost every day, ever since. Even more than that, she had sucked him to completion on several occasions, she had tried anal once with him (though she would never be doing that again with him), and at his insistence, she had even gently fingered his arse with one hand, while rubbing his thick long shaft with her other. She would never forget the sight of his hard cock spurting wildly into the air while she rammed two lubricated fingers in and out of his hole. She wished she could say that it hadn’t been arousing to her, but… well, it had been.

So it was that Ginny now headed for the Room of Requirement to wait for Harry. It was practically her confession, in her own way; by laying back and letting Harry enjoy her body in any way that he wanted, she almost felt as though she was absolving herself of her sins and cleansing her body each time.

… well, almost felt absolved, at least.

He arrived half an hour later to find Ginny laying completely naked, with her legs spread wide for him on the bed that the room had generated.

“So how do you want me, Harry?” Ginny teased, “my pussy? my mouth?”

“Do I have to pick just the one?” Harry replied playfully as he fished his cock out from his trousers and began to stroke it with two fingers.

“Whatever you want baby,” Ginny said lovingly, wiggling her hips towards him and licking her lips, “whatever you want.”

After Harry had finished having his few thrusts inside her oddly less-tight hole (though no less satisfying), he had flooded her mouth with his bitter load a few minutes later, which Ginny patiently gulped down in one smooth motion. She didn’t mind the taste; she was happy knowing that she was satisfying him with the skills she had learned from Dean, which made her feel as though she was justified in the end.

… maybe.

“Your turn, Gin…”

Harry then began to return the favour by licking and lapping softly at Ginny’s pussy. Unfortunately, she was quite sensitive from Dean’s rough treatment earlier that day and despite his talents with his tongue and fingers, she wasn’t sure she would actually have an orgasm from Harry.

“It’s alright baby,” Ginny said softly after Harry had licked her for a few minutes, “I’m okay with it just being about you tonight.”

“But Gin,” Harry said with a frown as he lifted his head up, “you never seem to come when we do things…”

“Oh, I don’t need to,” Ginny said airily, “girls are different Harry. We don’t always need to orgasm to enjoy it. It’s just how our bodies work, you know?”

“If you say so…”

Ginny gently closed her legs, forcing him to retreat from between them.

“We should get back,” Ginny said with a sigh.

“Yeah…”

Harry was left feeling a little confused about Ginny’s odd behaviour, however it wasn’t like he had anyone to ask about it. She was Ron’s sister and he couldn’t exactly talk about their sex life with him, and he knew that Hermione would either have some book-recited comment on human behaviour, or simply not wish to discuss the topic at all.

In the end, he resorted to simply staring out the dormitory window in Gryffindor tower, lost in thought as he tried to make sense of things a few days later.

“You alright, Harry?”

Harry was startled away from his absent gazing to find that Dean was standing in the door, clearly about to head into the shower as he was dressed only in a towel slung low around his waist. Harry couldn’t help but notice the boy was in fantastic shape; he was the absolute envy of everyone in the dorm.

“Yeah, Ron’s in the shower already, by the way. Just… thinking about stuff, you know?”

“Ginny?” Dean asked knowingly.

“Yeah… she’s been a bit weird lately,” Harry admitted. He didn’t know why he was talking to Dean about it since he was more than aware the boy had been dating Ginny for a brief period himself, however Dean had always been quite a nice and understanding guy and, again, it wasn’t as though he had a lot of options.

“Weird, how?”

“Just… coming back to the common room at weird hours. Not seeming as into me as she used to be. Stuff like that.”

“Hm,” Dean thought deeply, “d’ya think… d’ya think she’s cheating on you?”

“Ginny? Nah,” Harry laughed, “she’s the most loyal person I know. It will be something like I’ve done something stupid or, I have habits that are annoying her or something, you know? Something that she doesn’t want to upset me by telling me about it, but that it upsets her. You know how it is.”

“Yeah, that’s probably it,” Dean said with a nod, “well let me know if I can help at all, even if you just want to chat. I’m a good listener.”

“Thanks Dean,” Harry said happily, “that means a lot. You’re a great guy.”

“No problem,” Dean said with a grin as he held out his hand to Harry. Unfortunately as he did so, his towel slipped from his hips and Harry looked down with wide eyes to see Dean’s impressively large cock hanging between his legs. Of course, that wasn’t the surprising part, since he had seen Dean naked before having shared a room for six years. The surprising part was the frothy, bubbling and creamy white fluid that was coating his cock from the base to the tip.

“Woah,” Dean laughed as he bent down to grab his towel, “kind of why I needed the shower… just fucked a really cute babe,” he finished with a playful wink.

“Really?” Harry asked curiously, “who?”

“Some girl in another year,” he said vaguely with a wave of his hand, “don’t even really know her, but she gives great head and she’s tight as fuuuccckkkk-”

Harry laughed, “okay, too much information.”

“Nah nah, get this,” Dean smirked, “she don’t care at all if I come inside her, right? That’s why my cock looks like I been fuckin’ in the snow, came in that girl twice in a row. And protection? What is that man? Haha this magic shit, I love it.”

Harry just shook his head with a smile. Dean was a strange character, but he was a good guy and quite funny at times. Deciding to leave Dean to wait for the shower to free up on his own, Harry went down to the common room to find a freshly showered Ginny waiting for him, looking rather cute in her classic tank top and skirt combo that she favoured, with her still slightly wet hair hanging over her shoulders looking lovely. She really did shower a lot though, it seemed a bit excessive sometimes.

“Hey Harry,” Ginny said fondly.

“Hey Gin, how was your study session? That new girl doing okay?”

“Oh yeah,” Ginny lied, “yeah I’ve been teaching her a few things myself.”

“That’s awesome,” Harry said happily, “I can see you are in a very good mood.”

“I mean, it was satisfying,” Ginny shrugged, “learning and teaching, that is.”

“Yeah it was really satisfying to teach the D.A. last year, I almost wished we reformed it but-”

Harry paused as he realised that Ginny wasn’t looking at him, but was looking over his shoulder towards the stairs. When Harry turned around however, there was nothing there.

“Oh, sorry,” Ginny said quickly, “is Ron upstairs? I just remembered that I needed to talk to him.”

“Yeah he’s in the dorm,” Harry said vaguely.

“Great, I’ll go see him. Oh, by the way,” Ginny said, “Since you’re still properly dressed, I left my book in the library earlier. Can you go down and grab it for me? It’s a blue textbook, Madam Prince will know where it is.”

“It’s late Gin,” Harry said in exasperation, “it takes me like ten minutes just to get down those bloody stairs.”

“Ten minutes down, ten minutes back up? And a little search for a book?”

“Yeah something like that.”

“Well…” Ginny looked around casually before calmly slipping her hand down into Harry’s trousers, “that sounds like I’ll owe you about twenty-five minutes inside whichever hole you like tonight.”

“Whichever hole?” Harry asked with a dry mouth.

Ginny nodded seductively, “I think… well, I’ve been practicing and I think I can take you in my arse, Harry, if that’s what you want.”

Harry gulped and began to practically run for the door, forcing Ginny to pull her hand back out of his trousers.

“Take your time Harry!” she quickly said to him on his way, “every minute you take, is another minute you get to enjoy my arse later…”

Harry thought about her words for a moment, before slowing down to a rather slow walk, causing Ginny to giggle.

After Harry had left, Ginny’s smile left her face and she headed straight for the boys dormitory.

“Ginny?” Ron asked in surprise when she entered the room, covering up his naked torso in surprise, “what are you doing here?”

“Hermione needs to see you,” Ginny lied, “she’s on her way down to Great Hall. She said for you to meet her there.”

“Oh is that where she got to? I’ve been looking for her…”

“If she isn’t there, try the library,” Ginny said, getting a wave of acknowledgement from Ron as he departed.

After Ron had left, Ginny pulled her wand out from the waistband of her skirt and quickly cast an advanced locking charm on the door, that wouldn’t be opened by any old alohamora. A little witches secret, handed down from mother to daughter for generations.

With her heart pounding in excitement, she pushed open the door to the bathroom to see that Dean showering, his body almost blinding her with its perfection as the water gently ran down his muscular form.  
“Fuck you look so good,” Ginny moaned with need.

“Ginny?” Dean asked in surprise, “what, ready for round two?”

“Shut up and get out here,” Ginny said huskily.

“Uh, okay…”

Ginny directed Dean over towards Harry’s bed.

“You’re going to fuck me right here,” Ginny said as she sat down and pulled the naked boy down on-top of her.

“What brought all this on?” Dean laughed.

“I guess you were right,” Ginny said quietly, “I am kinky, and I am adventurous.”

“This is risky though-”

“Shut up and fuck your little slut,” Ginny said quietly.

Dean’s cock sprang to full mast and he simply spread Ginny legs to find that she wasn’t wearing any knickers at all.

“Such a good little slut,” Dean said fondly as the tip of his cock found its way into Ginny’s pussy for the second time that day. He bottomed out with a soft sigh as his balls met her arse.

“I am,” Ginny said through her heavy breathing, “please… use me. I need it…”

Dean proceeded to do exactly that, using Ginny as if she were simply a tight glove to a very lubricated hand.

“Quick,” Ginny hissed as he fucked her, “we don’t have a lot of time. I want you to come in me…”

“Shut up,” Dean said dismissively as he looked down at her body while he moved in and out, “if you want me to come, you can help a bit more with it then.”

Ginny bit her lip. She was impulsively annoyed at what he said, and yet-

“Fuck… that’s it…”

Dean moaned as Ginny slipped her hand behind his back and began to tease the boy’s rear hole with her finger. She alternated between gently pressing the tip of her finger against the entrance, and reaching down to squeeze his balls gently, lovingly massaging the tight, firm pair in her hand.

“Yes… that’s it, I’m close….”

With a satisfied sound, he grunted and spurted deep inside her, filling her with his very potent seed. As she felt the familiar sensation of his spurts hitting her inner walls, she clenched her legs and whimpered as a small orgasm rushed through her own body. It wasn’t quite as mind-shattering as her others had been, but an orgasm was an orgasm, and she wanted as many as she could get.

“I’m such a slut,” Ginny admitted quietly.

“Nah,” Dean said fondly as he patted her ass gently, his cock still buried deep inside her, “you’re not just any old slut. You’re my slut.”

Ginny stared at him for a moment before laughing as he pulled his cock out of her.

“You know, maybe I should stop feeling so guilty,” Ginny reasoned, “this really is a lot of fun.”

“You like the risk,” Dean shrugged, “it’s completely normal.”

“Well I-oh shit-”

Ginny had uncharacteristically let an accidental dribble of Dean’s come leak out onto Harry’s bed sheets as she sat up, and she paused in horror while Dean laughed loudly at the sight. That was, until a knocking at the door got their attention.

“Dean? What gives?” Ron called out angrily as he knocked.

“Hide,” Dean said quickly. Ginny rolled off Harry’s bed and crouched down behind it, waiting with her heart racing. Dean threw the cover back over the bed and brushed it down slightly, before heading over to the door.

“Oh, Ron,” Dean said warmly as he welcomed Ron back in, “just bein’ safe. We do room with the Chosen One, you know, can’t be too careful. Oh, since you’re here, come and look at this-”

Dean practically dragged Ron over to Dean’s bed in the far corner, where he pointed at the unmoving poster of the West Ham football team.

“What about it?” Ron asked in confusion.

“Don’t you think that this one looks like Seamus?”

“What? No?”

“Really, just me then I guess.”

Dean looked back around to see a hint of Ginny’s pale arse disarming around the corner, her skirt still hiked up around her waist from where it had risen up during their impromptu sex in Harry’s bed.

“You’ve gone off the deep end mate,” Ron shook his head and headed back over to his own bed.

“Yeah well, I was definitely deep tonight,” Dean said airily.

“Absolute nutter.”

‘Fuck,’ Ginny thought as she lowered her hiked up skirt back down to her thighs, ‘so stupid, I should have worn some-”

“Ginny?” Harry asked curiously from his usual spot on the lounge, “I was wondering where you went. I thought you went to bed. What were you doing up there?”

“Oh I had to talk to Ron,” Ginny said.

“I just saw Ron,” Harry said, confused.

“Yeah I had to talk to him again.”

“But we both just got back.”

“Look that’s by-the-by anyway,” Ginny said dismissively with a nervous laugh, “did you find my book?”

“Oh, well Madam Prince had no idea what book you were talking about,” Harry said with a shrug.

“That’s alright, I’ll go find it tomorrow. Thanks for looking.”

“No problem. Hey can you sit for a second?”

Ginny hesitated; she didn’t want to seem to be any more suspicious than she currently was being, especially since she had just been caught exiting the boys’ dormitories, but she currently had no knickers on and Dean’s load was very slowly leaking out between her legs. It was incredibly uncomfortable and she was standing rather awkwardly with her knees pressed together.

“Uh… alright… but just for a moment, I’m pretty tired.”

Ginny shuffled over and sat down very carefully on the lounge next to Harry, with her thighs clamped tightly together.

“I was thinking while I was in the library,” Harry whispered as he placed his hand on Ginny’s very warm thigh, “it might be fun to do something more adventurous…”

“Adventurous?” Ginny asked hesitantly.

“Yeah…” Harry looked around conspiratorially for a moment, checking to see if anyone was looking. To Ginny’s horror, he began to move his hand down in-between her thighs and start to push them apart.

“What are you doing?” Ginny hissed.

“Having some fun,” Harry teased, “it will be okay, no-one is watching…”

Ginny was never one to be bothered by public opinion and that was certainly not what was bothering her at all. Her main concern came to light as Harry slowly forced her legs apart; she bit her lip as his fingers moved up her sticky thighs and casually reached under her skirt to feel her bare pussy.

“Oh?” Harry let out in surprise, “Ginny…”

“... yeah?”

“That’s so hot,” Harry said excitedly, “not wearing any knickers…”

“Oh. I’m glad you like it, I, uh, did it just for you…”

Ginny froze as his fingers reached her entrance and began to probe at her sopping wet hole. She squeezed as tight as she could, however as he penetrated her with his finger, some of Dean’s come dribbled out from between her legs, leaking all over Harry’s finger and onto the lounge below.

“Oh Ginny, so wet…” Harry purred, “I didn’t know you would like it this much…”

“Oh, yeah,” Ginny laughed nervously, “I love doing… public stuff. Really gets me off.”

“I had no idea,” Harry whispered happily, as though he had finally discovered her big secret, “let’s see if we can make you come then…”

Ginny had no idea what to even think as Harry fingered her on the lounge, clearly convinced that Ginny was simply just wet over this ‘exciting’ event that Harry had thought up. She was far too stressed to actually orgasm, and her overly stimulated pussy was screaming with the need to rest as Harry pushed deeply inside her swollen folds, so she bit her lip and reluctantly did what she needed to do to get out of the situation.

“Ahhh…. ohhhhh….”

Ginny made some soft moaning sounds and convulsed her body rapidly for a moment, while Harry whispered sweetly in her ear.

“Yes that’s it Gin, come for me… come…”

“Ah… all done,” Ginny said with a forced sigh of contentment, “I really should go and clean up though.”

“Just one last thing…”

Ginny froze once again as Harry dipped his finger into her saturated pussy and scooped some of the fluid out onto his finger. Her heart began to pound as he raised his finger and inspected the contents closely. Was this it? Was this the moment of truth?

At the least second, and far too late, she realised what he was doing.

“Oh, Harry no don’t-”

Ginny grimaced as Harry sucked sensually on his finger.

“You taste really good when you’re this horny, Gin,” Harry whispered excitedly, “you’ve never tasted like this before…”

“Uh… yeah, sure,” Ginny laughed uncomfortably, “just was really excited that’s all. Well I better go shower…”

She awkwardly stood up and clenched her thighs together as she walked, attempting not to draw any attention to the fact that the insides of her thighs were soaked with Dean’s come. The very come that she had just watched Harry ‘sensually’ eat from his finger, thinking it was hers. Thankfully though, Harry didn’t seem suspicious at all and she eventually made it to the shower with a relieved sigh, standing under the warm water and digging around inside herself with her own finger to remove Dean’s come (or what she could reach at least).

Later that evening, Harry got into bed with a satisfied sigh. He felt as though he had finally worked it all out; the big thing that had been holding back his relationship with Ginny.

“Wait, hold up-”

Harry paused and the other boys looked over to him.

“… why is my bed… wet?”

There was a moment of silence before Dean burst out into laughter.

“Did you wet the bed Harry?” Seamus laughed, as he realised what Dean must have surely been laughing at.

“Oh, come on Harry that’s foul that is,” Ron said with disgust.

“Happens to the best of us, eh?” Dean chuckled.

“No, that’s not- eurgh forget it…” Harry sighed, and simply wiped off whatever it was with a towel. 

He sighed as he lay back into his (now mostly dry) bed and drew the curtains around him. After a moment, he quietly took out his cock, and grasping it with his two fingers he jerked off briefly before bed, thinking about how good Ginny’s pussy had tasted and how wet she had been. He reached under his bed to pull out the towel he frequently used whenever he thought about his late night rendezvous with Ginny.

‘So I need to get her into more public situations,’ Harry mused as he stroked himself, ‘that’s what she wants…’

Across the Gryffindor tower, Ginny was, surprisingly, masturbating in her own bed as-well. As sensitive as she was, she couldn’t help but think about her day and how arousing everything that been. From Dean fucking her like his little slut and coming in her three times, all the way through to Harry scooping his come out and tasting it.

She hadn’t been sure what to think at first, but as she slipped a very large toy in and out of her wet folds, she realised that she knew what she thought about it.

She thought that the next time she met up with Dean, she definitely wasn’t going to have a shower before meeting up with Harry afterwards.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she came, stifling her moans as she tensed on the toy that was shaped to be the perfect replica of Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this weirdness. This was just something I wrote for the fun of it to blow off steam, so please don't take it too seriously.


End file.
